


Blow Me

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arcades, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Arin failed at the same game once again. A stranger shows him how it's done.





	

Arin cursed and kicked the arcade machine, possibly too hard, causing the machine to rock slightly. He was on the last level and he had gotten to the boss, only to die to a stupid spike trap that had tripped him up so many times before. Arin stopped fuming for a split second at the quiet snorts behind him. Turning on his heels, Arin is face-to-face with a man his height, surrounded by a cloud of dark curls. “Well, if you’re so fucking amazing then you beat this piece of shit!”

The man rolled his shoulders, sliding a quarter into the machine. It voiced a happy tune as the man steadied himself in front of it. The first level came and went, as did the second and third and fourth. His first death came at the fifth level towards the end of the stage. Arin watched the man stiffen for a fraction of second before straightening his back. He sighed as he began the level over again. As he beat the level, he let out a breathy laugh, pumping his fist in the air.

Arin snorted, “You beat level 5. You’re not even half way there. Don’t know what you’re so excited about.”

The man paused for a second, glancing at Arin. “Beating a stage is gratifying? I don’t know what you’re on about. I’m probably doing better than you, Mr. Dies-On-A-Trap-That’s-Been-Part-Of-The-Game-Since-The-Beginning.” His fingers went back to pressing buttons, eyes focused on the character.

“First off, rude. I lost my first life on level 8. Second off, that is an absurdly fucking long last name. And third of all, I always forget about that one. So you can shove it up your ass, Mr. Dies-On-Level-5.”

The man laughed again, “Well, you can shove it up _your_ ass since I just got another extra life.” The machine let out a happy jingle as the character grabbed another heart, bringing the total back up to three.

“What the fuck, dude?” Arin whispered, eyes wide at the man’s skill. “I love this game and I’ve never seen that before.” The man nudged Arin a bit, bringing him back to reality. “I hate you, you know that?”

The man rolled his eyes, completing the sixth level. “You’re just mad because you’re not a boss gamer like me.” Arin watched the man dance with the machine, beating level 7 with ease. He quickly beat 8, struggled with 9, nearly dying, but catching himself at the last moment, failed at 10 once before grabbing another life on stage 11. Level 12 came with its own challenges, throwing reversed gravity into the mix, but the man completed without loss of life. 13 and 14, being mirrors of each other, were conquered quickly. As level 15 loaded, the last level of the game, the man stretched, shaking his hands out. “I’m gonna beat this with three lives to spare. Watch me,” the man said with a wink.

Arin huffed, crossing his arms. “Blow me.”

“With pleasure.”

Arin wasn’t sure the man actually heard him or just heard the huff and assumed, but either way the man was hunched over the arcade cabinet, fingers dancing along the buttons and joy stick. Arin watched on, the man missing the trap that cost Arin his last life. Arin mumbled out a “Fuck you” as the man finished the level, narrowly missing death several times. The man typed in his initials for the gaming high score, knocking Arin off the bottom. The man twirled to show off his number 7 spot.

Arin looked back to the grinning man. “I fucking told you I would beat it.”

“Dude, what the fuck? I have never seen anyone beat this and get on the board before.” Arin rocked back in his heels in grandiose, showing himself off, “Except me, of course. But now you’ve knocked me right off. Wait, what’s your name?”

“Oh, um. You can call me Dan.”

“Well fuck you Dan. Do you know how many quarters of mine this stupid of shit has eaten? At least 20 dollars’ worth. Probably more. I took me ages to get on there and you did it like it was nothing.” Arin paused mid-rant to look at the board a bit more closely. Number 1, 4, 5, and now 7 had the three letter initials LDA. Arin bit back his tongue to scream at Dan. Despite being the most consistent customer of the small arcade, Arin was on shaky terms with the owner. “Dan, what the actual fuck?”

Dan tried not to snort at the rage seething just under the surface. “Dude, I’ve been playing his game since I was like 7 or something. I’ve probably wasted a couple grand on this game alone. Now about that blowjob…”

Arin took a quick step back, “Oh. You heard that? I didn’t actually mean it. I’m just pissed that you’re like some grand master and you didn’t say anything about it!”

Dan shrugged, “I mean, this is probably the only game in here I can actually beat. So I don’t know about grand master.”

“Uh, you have 4 of the 10 top spots, including first. That’s pretty good. And I bet you can any of these other games.”

Another shrug from Dan, “I don’t know. I mean…” He took a deep breath, twisting his fingers. Any confidence the game brought out evaporated. “What’s the wager?”

“Blowjob.” Arin froze for a second, wondering how Dan was going to react to such a blunt wager.

Dan let a wheezing laugh out. “You really want the blowie, huh?” Lulling his head for a moment seemed to bring a decision out of Dan. “Okay. I win, you blow me. I lose, I blow you. Unless you wanna do competitive and then, well, I guess it’s the same. Just me versus you, rather than me versus the game. So what do you say… What’s your name?”

“Arin. And you are so fucking on. Pick any game and I’ll beat your ass. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
